1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor component having a MOSFET and circuitry thermally connected to the MOSFET to electrically connect the gate and source of the MOSFET when the MOSFET reaches a predetermined temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
European Application 0 208 970 discloses a semiconductor component in which a pn-semiconductor switch operates to connect the gate and source of a MOSFET when a critical temperature is reached, so that the MOSFET is inhibited. The switching temperature of the pn-switch is set by suitable dimensions and dopings of the switch. The semiconductor switch is thermally coupled to the MOSFET. However, when the temperature of the MOSFET changes, a temperature gradient arises between the switch and the MOSFET. When a rapid rise in temperature of the MOSFET occurs due, for example, to surge current stresses, the MOSFET can reach the critical operating temperature while the temperature of the semiconductor switch still lies below the switching temperature. The switch, thus, does not protect the MOSFET from damage.